Don't Give Up On Me
by YanksLuver
Summary: Robert and Patrick have a talk, followed by Patrick overhearing something from Robin that bothers him.


**Title**: Don't Give Up On Me  
**Author**: Steph   
**Rating**: PG  
**Pairing**: Robin/Patrick, Robin/Robert  
**Category**: Romance/Drama/Humor  
**Disclaimer**: I do this out of a love for this couple. No infringement is intended.   
**Spoilers**: Spoilers for upcoming episodes, airing Thursday and/or Friday (I think)  
**Summary**: Robert and Patrick have a talk, followed by Patrick overhearing something from Robin that bothers him.

**Note**: Thanks for the feedback on the second part of "The Break-Up". More of that soon! This is based on spoilers for upcoming episodes airing Thursday and/or Friday. I wanted to do a little take on what happened between Robin/Robert/Patrick before I saw it. Hope you enjoy it and please let me know what you thought! Thanks! -Steph

**--- Don't Give Up On Me: Part 1/1--**

Robin's fingers fumbled with the buttons on Patrick's shirt, as his lips trailed down her neck. Neither one of them seemed to be able to move fast enough. Patrick pulled back and looked into her eyes, before bringing his hands the bottom of her tank top. He was just about to lift it up over her head, when there was a knock at the door.

Robin's face fell, but he shook his head, smiling and whispering, "There's no way in hell I'm answering that."

Robin returned his smile, but the knock came again, this time more insistent. She rolled her eyes and sighed. The knock, however, was soon replaced by a very familiar, very unwelcome voice.

"Dr. Drake. It's Robert Scorpio. I'd like to speak with you."

Patrick's eyes widened, just as Robin's mouth dropped open. His hands fell from her tank top and moved to his side. She quickly picked up her blouse and pulled it on.

"What is he doing here?" Robin whispered harshly.

Patrick shrugged, "I guess he wants to have a talk."

"About what?"

He smirked. "Probably wants to pick my brain on jungle survival tips."

"Why are you joking? We were about to...you know...and my father showed up. It's not funny."

"I don't have to answer the door. He doesn't know I'm in here."

Robin raised an eyebrow.

"I know you're in there. I can hear you breathing," Robert called.

Patrick's expression twisted, as Robin brought a hand up to her mouth to keep from laughing.

She shook her head. "You have to answer it. My father is relentless. He's not going to go away."

Patrick sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He moved to get off the bed, but Robin grabbed his arm. She gestured wildly to his unbuttoned shirt. They both brought their hands to the shirt, Robin taking the top and Patrick taking the bottom to make quick, if sloppy, work of the buttons.

He looked at her, his eyes still filled with desire. He licked at his lips and touched her chin with his thumb and forefinger. "I want you so bad right now I can barely see straight. If these interruptions don't stop soon, I'm going to kidnap you."

Robin grinned, her eyes twinkling. "I think my father might have a problem with that."

Patrick glanced at the door, before looking back at her and bringing his lips to hers in a quick kiss.

He then took a deep breath and got off the bed. Robin followed him, standing out of sight to the right of the door, as she buttoned her own shirt.

Patrick walked to the door and pulled it open, revealing a smirking Robert.

"You wouldn't think it would take so long to come answer the door in a one room place, but what do I know?"

"I was in the bathroom," he stated.

"Right. I've used that excuse more than once," he said with a grin.

Robin stepped out from behind the door and took her place next to Patrick.

"Hi, Dad."

"Hello, sweetheart," he said with a smile, clearly not surprised.

"What are you doing here?"

Robert gestured to Patrick's shirt, where two buttons had been skipped in their haste.

"Obviously interrupting."

Robin nodded and began to close the door. "Yes, you were. Good-bye."

Robert brought his hand up and halted the movement of the door. He then crossed the threshold, brushing past Patrick. Robin sighed audibly, but closed the door behind him.

"Say what you came to say and leave."

Robert shrugged. "Actually, I'm here to see your doctor friend. Could you excuse us?"

Patrick looked at her, silently pleading not to leave them alone. She crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Suit yourself. This could get awkward though."

Robert looked at Patrick. He gestured to him. "So, it seems fairly obvious to me that you and my daughter have some sort of...thing...going on between you. I missed the opportunity to harass and interrogate the men my daughter dated back in her formative years. I think it's time I make up for that. So, Dr. Drake, what are your intentions regarding my daughter?"

Patrick's eyes widened. "Intentions?" He looked at Robin. "What year is it again?"

Robert smiled. "Well?"

Patrick swallowed, realizing Robert expected an actual answer. "Well, I-..."

"This is ridiculous, Dad. I'm not a teenager anymore. Sorry, buddy, you missed your chance. I'm an adult who makes her own choices. You have no right to int-..."

Patrick held a hand up. "No, it's okay. He's your father and he cares about you. It's only natural that he would be concerned about the men in your life."

"Men? Are there more?" Robert asked, concerned.

Robin smiled, looking at Patrick. "No, just the one."

Patrick met her eyes for a long moment before looking back at Robert. "To answer your question, I intend on getting to know your daughter as much as she will allow me to. I intend on opening her up to a new world, one filled with living in the moment and taking chances."

Robert nodded. "A safe, but impressive response. She could use a little spontaneity in her life."

Patrick nodded, as Robin's brow furrowed. "Excuse me? I dropped everything in a moment's notice to fly halfway around the whole and traipse through the jungle to try to save your ass. How much more spontaneous do you want me to be!"

Robert and Patrick shrugged, replying in unison, "That's a start."

They exchanged a glance and then laughed, as Robin rolled her eyes. "God help me."

"She is pretty uptight," Robert said with a nod. "I mean, she kept trying to ruin all the fun you were trying to have with Holly."

Patrick looked at Robin, his eyes sparkling. "Yeah, what was that about anyway?"

Robin smirked at them. "Of course, I should have known you two would get along well. After all, you're so much alike."

Patrick's brow furrowed. "Excuse me?"

Robert's smile fell away. "Don't sound so upset. You're lucky to be mentioned in the same sentence as me. In my day, I-..."

"Exactly, in your day," Patrick replied. "Your day has come and gone. It's my turn now."

"This is just disturbing," Robin muttered to herself. She eyed Patrick. "You are just like him. You're arrogant and self-centered."

Patrick grinned. "Well, I think I heard somewhere that women are attracted to men like their fathers."

"Nothing wrong with that," Robert commented.

Robin brought her hand to her head. "I'm going to need so much therapy."

Just then, Patrick's pager went off. He took it off his waistband and looked at it. 

"Emergency again," he said to Robin. He picked up his cell from the table and called in. He then turned to her, smiling, "Raincheck."

She smiled. "You better believe it."

He leaned in for a kiss before remembering Robert. He awkwardly pulled back, nodded at Robert, and then exited the room.

Robin turned back to her father.

"Well, I guess you can go now."

Robert shook his head and grinned, "You're completely smitten with him."

Robin laughed him off. "Don't be ridiculous. I'll admit to an attraction, but I am not smitten."

Patrick's cell rang just as he was about to step on the elevator.

"Dr. Drake."

Epiphany sighed, "Dr. Drake, you're not needed here. One of the new nurses got a little nervous and overzealous. She called you in without consulting anyone."

"Okay, thanks," he said, as he hung up the phone and headed back to his room.

He found that the door hadn't completely shut behind him. He was about to enter when he heard Robert and Robin. He leaned in close.

"You're in love with him, sweetheart."

She shook her head sharply. "I could never fall in love with Patrick Drake."

Patrick's face fell. He lowered his eyes to the ground.

"Why? Because he reminds you of me?"

"He's too in love with himself. There's no room for anyone else."

Patrick licked at his lips, as he shook his head.

Robert took a few steps toward his daughter. "You say we're alike, so I assume you believe the same about me. How do you explain what your mother and I once shared then?"

Robin's face softened. "I guess there's an exception to every rule."

Robert shook his head, "No, but for every man like me and your Patrick, there's a woman who can bring us to our knees. A woman who can change us, make us see things differently. Your mother was that for me. You can be that for him."

Patrick raised his eyes up from the floor and leaned his ear closer to the door, as Robin's voice emerged softly. "But Mom didn't change you for good, Dad. You never truly changed. And you and Mom didn't make it. You can't forget that."

Robert took another step forward and pulled her hands into his. "But I wouldn't have changed a thing and neither would your mother. Knowing how it would turn out, I'd do it all again in a heartbeat. You can't let your fear of how it could end stop you from taking a chance on something that could be amazing, Robin. Don't let it stop you from taking a chance on him."

Robin felt tears begin to sting her eyelids. "It doesn't matter, Dad. It's not what he wants anyway."

Patrick felt a lump form in his throat at the tone of her voice.

Robert brought his hand up to his daughter's cheek. "Give him time. Us arrogant bastards can be a little slow."

Robin laughed and shook her head. Patrick smiled and inadvertently leaned against the door. It creaked slightly. Robin's eyes widened, as she spun around to find the door cracked open.

She took a step forward and pulled on the doorknob, revealing Patrick. His gaze was focused on the ground.

Her eyes widened. "Patrick? How long have you been standing there?"

He raised his eyes to meet hers. "Long enough."

Robert eyed them for a moment, before taking a step forward and placing a kiss on his daughter's cheek. "I'll see you soon, sweetheart."

He then looked at Patrick. "You treat her well."

Patrick bobbed his head and watched Robert leave. He then looked back at Robin. She moved her gaze to the floor.

"I'm kind of embarrassed. You weren't really meant to hear any of that."

"You mean the part about you never falling in love with me?" he asked, his tone unintentionally sharp.

Robin raised her eyes to his, surprised by his tone. "Does that bother you?"

He shrugged, trying to act nonchalant, but failing miserably. "Why would it? You know I don't want a serious relationship. Plus, I'm too in love with myself. There's no room for anyone else."

Robin bit at her lip. "I'm sorry about that." She then shook her head, her brow wrinkling, "But you seem pretty upset for a guy who doesn't care."

He tilted his head. "A blow to my ego, I guess."

Her jaw tightened. "Oh, you mean you want women to fall madly in love with you to further inflate your ego, but you don't want to have to give anything in return?"

He met her eyes, his voice softening. "I'm not capable, right? That's what you seem to think."

"That's what you made me believe."

He took a few steps toward her, so close his breath tickled her skin. "I never said I wasn't capable. I just said I wasn't capable right now. Who knows what the future holds?"

He captured Robin's eyes and then, a moment later, her lips. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him, his body pressing against hers. She snaked her arms around his neck and brought her hands to the back of his head, pulling him deeper into the kiss.

Patrick pulled back first, looking down at her with darkened eyes. He voice emerged so softly she barely heard him. "Don't give up on me just yet."

A smile spread across her lips, but it soon faded away as he covered her lips with his again.

**-----------------------------------------------THE END--------------------------------------------------------**  
Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it and please let me know what you thought! Thanks! -Steph


End file.
